Greenwing
by Lady-Mystique
Summary: What happens when Murtagh meets someone who may not only match, but outdo his whit and sarcasm? And what will Eragon do when he needs someone to lean on? Lets find out, shall we? May be slightly ooc. MurtaghxOC, EragonxOC
1. Strangers and muck

Murtagh moved swiftly and silently through the dense brush. Thorns scratched at his face and hands but he didn't have time to worry about them. The dark clothing he wore blended in with the deep brown tree trunks and the green leaves around him, and for that he was grateful. He had lost his attackers long ago, but ever careful, he wasn't taking any chances. He would soon have to stop and dress his wounds, but he wanted to be sure he was safe before stopping. He ran for another three miles before coming to a halt in a small clearing. Throwing down his pack, he quickly checked for danger.

A small brook bubbled at the northern edge and several fallen trees, along with other forest brush and debris made for good cover. As he looked down at his side, he saw the thickened blood beginning to dry on his clothes. Judging from the pain, he was more severely hurt than he had first thought. A twig cracked behind him and he swerved around to face whatever was out there. As he made to draw his sword, his vision began to cloud. '_Not now, I just need a little longer!' _he thought. His thoughts were useless, and as he slipped into darkness, his brain registered hushed voices talking all around him.

There was a fire going. Something smelled foul. He immediately registered these things out if habit. He opened one eye, peeking out at his surroundings. Finding no one around, Murtagh slowly rose. The source of the stench was a thick, goopy muck that to his dismay was plastered allover his chest.

"Great" he muttered.

There was a small fire going, and something simmered in a pot hanging over it. Further inspection proved it to be the source of the muck. Circling the campsite, Murtagh's eyes rested on a brown saddlebag. Although it was scratched and marred, the quality of the leather was undeniable. Curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to examine it. just as his hands touched the bag, the cold bite of steel halted him.

"Curiosity killed the cat. You don't look like a cat, but your about to be killed just the same." A slightly feminine voice from behind him said, full of morbid humor. Murtagh slowly turned and gazed upon a heavily cloaked figure. His first thought was Ra'zac, but this was taller and slimmer then any Ra'zac could ever be. Then he thought it might be a shade, and that was ten times worst. The threat rankled him though. He had been through a lot lately and was in no mood to dally about exchanging threats with a shade. Whirling around, he knocked the weapon out of his attacker's hand. The sudden movement caused sharp pain that was nearly overwhelming. His opponent took full advantage of his weakness. A swift punch knocked him to the ground, where Murtagh lay, seemingly unconscious. As the shade bent to examine him, he kicked its legs out from under it. Rolling so that he sat atop, Murtagh whipped a small dagger to its, neck. When he pushed back the hood of the dark cloak, he gasped in surprise. It was not a shade, but a girl. Long black hair, startlingly green eyes, and a face that no shade could posses confirmed this.

"Who are you?" he asked sternly.

"I could ask you the same, considering you were snooping through my belongings."

"Well, _considering_ that I was unconscious in your camp, and I had some kind of foul muck all over me that was not there before!" he spat back at her. A shocked look spread over her face, but was quickly replaced with anger.

"That _muck_ saved your life, thank you very much!"

With a athletic flip, she turned the tables again, and he was underneath her. She grabbed the dagger and tossed it aside before letting him up. Stomping over to the pot, she scooped a large spoonful out.

"Chistory, Heart-Root, Malibly, and Thisrem. Life saving herbs, and without them you would have been dead hours ago."

For some reason, Murtagh suddenly felt guilty, something he was not used to feeling.


	2. Names and things

Tavris stared at the figure before her. The look on his face was priceless. Confused, angry, and guilty all at the same time, he looked like a child who had just been contradicted. She decided to play with his mind a bit. Gently, she reached out with her thoughts and probed his brain. Immediately she was attacked with a barrage of emotions. Hate, remorse, anger, bitterness, and surprisingly, sadness. 'So much emotion, and just on the outer regions' Tavris thought. Confused, she probed deeper. _Wham!_ She was hit with incredible force. _Wham!_ Again, the battering-ram attacked her, causing intense pain to radiate through her. Withdrawing quickly, Tavris shook her head slightly.

"What were you doing?"

Looking at the girls startled face, Murtagh knew exactly what she had been doing. Probing his mind, that's what. He had felt it the moment she entered his thoughts. Smirking, he raised an eyebrow questioningly. Her answer surprised him. " You have so much hurt for someone so young." She said, more to herself than to him. As if she realized what she had just said, she retaliated with another stinging remark.

" It's almost enough to make me feel sorry for you…..almost"

"Well, I never asked for your sympathy, did I?"

"Exactly why you're not going to get any."

This boy was so…..assuming. Just because she had a slip of the tongue and said that she almost pitied him, didn't give him a right to jump to the conclusion that he had her sympathy. 'Some men are so cocky' she thought.

This girl was getting on his nerves. One minute she was feeling sorry for him, the next she was at his throat again. Murtagh skimmed his eyes over her. Tall, willow thin, but with plenty of curve where it counted, she had the build of a warrior. The sword that hung from her belt also gave him reason to believe that she would be able to stand her own in a fight. Her hair was matted and tangled, but he could see that when it was clean it would be a truly beautiful sight. What was a person like her doing traveling alone in the mountains? Surly she had a guide or protector of some sort. And who was this girl anyway?

"Care to tell me your name?" he asked.

"Tavris Bluefeather. You?"

"Murtagh."

If she had ever heard of him, she didn't say. He had certainly never heard of her, but the name Bluefeather did sound slightly familiar.

"Any particular reason as to why you're traveling alone in the woods?"

"What makes you think I'm alone?"

"The fact that no one is here, other than you and me."

"What makes you think that?"

Turning, she let out a shrill whistle. Seemingly seconds later, two figures emerged soundlessly from the dense brush around them. "Murtagh, meet Savanaai and Jassamine. They are my friends and companions." Murtagh just stared. The first one, Jassamine, was medium height with dark brown hair, and eyes to match it. Savanaai was shorter, with dark blond hair and sparkly blue eyes. Both looked at him with a mixture of wariness and curiosity. Finally Savanaai spoke.

"So you're up now. You were out for quite a while."

"Thanks for the concern, but as you can see, I'm fine now."

"Yes, I can see that. You're still not attractive."

"Why thank you. I enjoy being put down by strangers."

"Your welcome."

"Alright, enough getting to know one another. We need to get moving." Tavris interjected. She let out another whistle that sounded like a dove call. A series of neighs and whinnies replied. Three horses came crashing into the clearing. As her companions mounted, Tavris turned to Murtagh.

"Where are you heading?"

"Nowhere in particular. I'm looking for someone, whom I believe I will find in Dras-Leona"

"We're headed in that direction. You will travel with us."

"Oh I will, will I?"

"Yes. You aren't strong enough to travel alone."

"How would you know that? You are not me, you don't know whether I've strength or not"

She shoved him lightly, causing him to stumble and fall.

"Point proven, so let's go."

"I've no horse, so I can't keep up."

"You'll ride double with me."

He gave her an incredulous look. Did she really expect him to ride behind her? Not waiting for an answer, she mounted and began to ride away. It took him two full minuets to realize that she had taken his pack. With a shout of annoyance, he ran to catch up, springing lightly onto the horse behind her. He smirked when she jumped and gave him a dirty look. A small triumph, but triumph nonetheless.


	3. Stupid Girl

Five hours and a very saddle-sore Murtagh later they stopped to make camp. Grumbling something about ignorant women who couldn't ride horses, he slid to the ground and winced. Tavris had managed to run him into countless branches, and jarred him at every chance she got. Pay back was often sweet.

"You know, the way this is going, I predict that you'll both have same bruises by the end of this trip" Savanaai observed, obviously amused. Murtagh shot her an icy glare, which only made her laugh. Tavris, obviously pleased with her self, began to clear a spot to make a fire. Muratgh sat carefully on a stump, grimacing when his muscles protested. Stupid girl.

"Jasamine, would you mind getting some wood?"

She only nodded, and turned into the woods soundlessly.

"Funny girl"

"With a reason. She's had her heart broken one too many times, so she's a little man-shy."

"Well, you can assure her that I am in no way looking for a woman friend, so she should rest her fears"

"I never said she feared you. She simply hates all men."

"So reassuring"

"Just stating the truth."

She smiled a sugary, overly sweet smile and turned back to her fire making. He made a face at her back, producing a badly covered laugh from Savanaai. He grinned mischievously at her. Savanaai struck him as easy to get along with, once you earned her trust. Tavris however was a totally different story. She was disputatious, headstrong, and firm in all her opinions. When he thought about it, she was really a lot like him. Maybe that was why they clashed like they did.

Tavris watched Murtagh from the corner of her eye as she dug a shallow pit for the fire. She realized that he still wore the soiled clothes he had been in when she had found him. She personally would have been begging to change. Ruefully, she touched the nest that had the nerve to be called hair. She should really wash it. Deciding to do so after they had a good fire, she looked around to see if Jassamine had returned. Seeing only Savanaai and Murtagh, she stood and began to collect the sticks around the camp. When she had a decent pile, she struck her flints together and soon had a cheery, smokeless fire going.

"I'm going to take a bath" she announced.

"That's fine. I want one when your done." Savanaai replied. Just then Jasamine walked into the clearing with an armful of sticks and logs.

"Jasa I'm going to bathe. Keep a watch on these two."

"I will."

"Ha! She speaks!" this came from Murtagh.

"I can speak if I want, I just chose not to, especially to arrogant men."

'_Ouch'_ he thought. '_Temper, temper! What'_, he wondered, '_has some man done to make her this way? And who was he?'_ He rested in these thought for a while, and was so deeply immersed in them that he didn't notice Tavris come back into the clearing. Savanaai's whistle brought him to the present. Looking up, he caught his breath. Clothed in a clean outfit and with hair still slightly wet from her bath, Tavris was beautiful. Her hair was longer than he had first thought, hanging around her hips. The setting sun caught it and gave it bluish highlights. Any other man would have stared. But not Murtagh

"Murtagh, you're staring." She said with a slightly smug grin.

'_Drat'._


	4. Water Fight

Thinking quickly, Murtagh wracked his brain for something to say.

"I'm only appreciating a non-smelly, dirt free traveling partner."

"You're one to talk! You still have the 'muck' all over you."

"Umm, the only reason I'm still dirty is because I haven't been able to bathe because of you!"

"There's an entire stream!"

"I didn't know that. But now that you've told me, I'll go bathe."

During all this Savanaai and Jassamine has been working on setting up three tents. As Murtagh stalked to the stream Tavris picked up his pack and threw it into the tent furthest away from hers.

"Jasa, you can share my tent. His highness will sleep there."

"His 'highness' can still hear you"

Savanaai stifled a laugh. Tavris gave her a look that would have frozen the ocean for a year. Going to her pack, she pulled out a hunk of dried meat and a small pot. Filling the pot with water from her water skin, she placed it over the fire to boil. Jassamine came over and sat down beside her.

"While I was collecting wood, I found this." She said, handing Tavris a small blue stone. It sparkled in the firelight and with further inspection, was found to be a sapphire. Perfectly cut and with flawless color, they judged that it would fetch a handsome sum if they were to sell it.

"We'll just keep it for now. It may be of better use later"

Just then Murtagh returned from his bath. He looked around with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"Where's my pack? I left it by this tree."

"I guess it walked away." Tavris said, managing to keep her straight face for all of five seconds.

"Where'd you put it?"

"Who says I have it?"

"You're laughing! This isn't funny Tavris that has very important things in it!"

He stepped towards her almost threateningly. This made her mad. How dare he think he could bully her! He had a right to wonder where his things were, but he was overreacting like a spoiled two year old. This had to stop.

"You shouldn't have just left it out in the open."

"You never should have touched my things!"

"I was trying to help, you stubborn fool!"

"I don't need your help! "

"How can you say that? If it weren't for me, you'd be dead right now!"

"This is crazy! I have nothing to say to you."

"And I to you!"

"Just don't talk to me!"

He spun around and walked to his tent. Did he really think that he was going to gat away with that? Oh no, he had another thing coming. She'd show him what happened when you angered Tavris Maysa Bluefeather! Grabbing a bowl, she stomped to the creek and scooped up a bowlful of water. She marched up to his tent and called him. When he opened the flap, she reeled back and flung the water on him. His eyes widened with shock. Then, his faced turned angry. Backing away, she wondered at her sanity. Had she really just thrown water allover him? Tavris blinked and when he didn't disappear, she was certain she had. Suddenly, he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. Tavris shrieked and pounded his back with her fists, but to no avail. He walked to the stream and unceremoniously dumped her into the water. She came up screaming bloody-murder and sent a wave of water at him, which he dodged easily.

She looked like a wet kitten. He ducked as she sent another splash his way. An angry wet kitten. Murtagh didn't care thought. She had gotten what she deserved. Throwing water on him, what was she thinking? She should have known that he wouldn't just let her. Before she had decided to do this, he had been debating on whether or not to apologize. Surprisingly, he still felt the need to. She had only been trying to help him, and he had blown up in her face. He just wasn't used to people trying to help him, and he was still adjusting to life with out his overpowering father. She had to see that, or he had to tell her. Either way, she would find out about his past; and he wasn't sure if she would still be willing to travel with him if she knew who is father was. Even though she wasn't the most agreeable companion he'd ever had, it was better than travel alone. He rather liked the three girls laughing and joking. It added life to his formerly silent journeys.

Now, to muster up the courage to talk to her. She was absolutely livid, and once she had gotten out of the water, she had stalked past him into her tent. As he walked up, he herd her muttering something through the canvass walls.

"Tavris?"

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"To apologize."


	5. Meet Finch

Sitting inside her tent, Tavris stared at the entrance. Just outside that thin canvass flap stood the man who had been sarcastic, rude and downright mean to her, yet she still felt that he was a good person. She knew he was hiding something, but she figured that if he wanted her to know, he'd tell her on his own time. She decided to see what he had to say.

"Come in"

Murtagh stooped down into the tent. Tavris sat on the floor, shivering lightly. He felt instantly guilty.

"I'm sorry I threw you into the water."

"No, it's me who should apologize. I should never have throw water on you in the first place."

Standing, she held out her hand.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

Smiling, she sat back down. Murtagh scuffed his feet, looking unsure of what to do with himself. She patted the space next to her. Once he has settled down, he looked at her, still unsure of what she wanted.

"I was wondering, who are you looking for? Not that it's any of my business."

"I'm not exactly looking for anyone, per say. I'm tracking a couple of Ra'zac."

"Ra'zac?"

"Superhuman creatures that are slow to think and quick to kill."

"Oh. I'm trying to find my brother. We're twins, but he's been missing for six months."

"You're a twin?"

"Yes"

"So there are two of you?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"No, as long as this brother of yours is less…..Headstrong."

"I suppose he is. He's more of the warrior type. Tall, strong, lean, the works."

"What's his name?"

"Tovar."

He nodded. Tovar was a good name, and he told her so. He was pleased when she smiled her thanks.

"Well, it's time I turned in. Good night Tavris."

"Good night."

Several days past by quickly. When they reached Dras-Leona they stopped briefly to get supplies. Savanaai and Jassamine wanted to look in the massive library that was there, so Tavris and Murtagh did most of the shopping. She wanted to laugh at the look on his face when he found that he had been chosen for shopping duty. He trudged along behind her like a disgruntled two year old. After an hour, she felt that she had gotten everything they would need, so they headed towards the library. The huge building was made of black stone, and took up most of the block. The inside was lavishly decorated in blue, red and gold, the colors of the monks that kept the books. Walking along the aisles, they soon found their friends.

"Tavris, come look at this." Savanaai said excitedly, leading the way to a dark corner in the back. Pointing to a stack of dusty books, she almost skipped with glee.

"Elfin manuscripts! I thought you could read us a poem or something. You do it so well, and Murtagh may never again get the chance to hear you!"

Tavris looked embarrassed by her friends' antics, but she sat down with a book nonetheless. Searching briefly, she found one that was to her satisfaction.

"This one is called "Morning Star'"

She began to read, the Ancient Language flowing perfectly from her lips. It was a sad poem, about a maiden whose lover had left her for a nymph. While she was reading, Murtagh noticed a figure at a corner table. Dressed in dark traveling clothes, they appeared to be waiting for something. Giving a mental shrug, he turned back to Tavris. The poem was just ending, and she came out of her trance-like state.

"That was beautiful. How did you learn the Ancient Lanugage?"

"Thank-you. My mother taught me to read at a very young age. Once I had mastered Common, I wanted to learn more. I know Dwarvish, Urgal, Kull… all that good stuff."

She shrugged it off like everyone was speaking the ancient Language these days! Did she know the gravity of what she was saying? Did she know that with the proper words, she might use magic, drain all her energy and die? Pondering these thoughts, he didn't hear the first noise, but he defiantly heard the second time. Before he could warn them, a piece of the ceiling fell on the table before them. Shrieking, they pushed away from the table. A dusty figure stood and shook its head. Seeing that there were people around him, it was a he, the person leapt off the table on to the ground in front of them.

"What are you doing?!?" He asked.

"I think the proper question is what are _you_ doing? You're the one who fell through the ceiling!" Tavris exclaimed. It was then that a fifth person entered the battle of words.

"Well that's just great! Wayta break through the ceiling Finch!"


	6. Only chance

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing but my own original characters. You can thank my friends for letting me use their personalities to make this better. Love you guys!!**

Four pairs of eyes latched onto the speaker. Murtagh realized that it was the person who had been sitting alone. Having pushed back their hood, he saw a girl of about 16. She had dark colored skin and her hair was formed into dozens of tiny braids. An assortment of beads, shells and round copper discs were woven into the rows. Overall, it was a striking and usual look, but it seemed to fit her. She stopped before the boy and gave him a petulant look. He was preoccupied with scuffing his boot. Finally, he seemed to realize that everybody was looking at him. Glancing at the girl, he gave an exasperated sigh.

"It's not my fault! _You_ picked the place!"

"But I expected you to be smart enough to _back up_ when you heard the ceiling creaking like the devils floorboards!"

"Well…..well…..you're stupid!"

"Oh that's real mature Finch, real mature!"

"Umm, not to intrude, but would someone please explain what's going on?" Savanaai interjected.

The two people looked at them.

"Why does it matter to you?" the girl asked accusingly.

"Well, maybe because your friend there fell out of the ceiling and almost crushed us."

The girl obviously had nothing to say to that. She stared in amazement and slight confusion. The group thought things couldn't get more mixed up, but they were wrong. Just then a group of soldiers marched towards them, coming to a halt a few feet away.

"Well well well, if it isn't Havri and Finch. Thought you two fools had quit the business after the last time you were caught. Guess you're just too stupid to realize that it takes a clever person to be a thief."

"Officer, what is going on?" Tavris inquired. She stood with one hand on her hip, the other gesturing towards the two apparent thieves.

"Miss, these two ruffians have been trying to steal things all over the city. At first, they were good, but then they seemed to lose their luck. Now, this is the second time they've been caught." The portly man sighed. "Unfortunately, I'll have to arrest you four as well."

"What?!?!" all four cried simultaneously.

"You were associating with the criminals."

"Only because they fell through the ceiling on us!"

"Be that as it may, you were seen talking with them, and therefore are suspects. I'm sorry, but I'll have to place you under arrest."

"No! its unfair that innocent people should be treated this way! I refuse to go!" Murtagh burst out. With that, he drew his sword form its scabbard and lunged at the nearest guard. Assuming that they all intended to resist, the other guards attacked. Savanaai proved a worthy opponent with a short sword, and Tavris's throwing knives were deadly accurate. But it was Jassamine who surprised Murtagh most. She had produced long thin daggers seemingly from the clear air, and was whirling around so fast, she seemed a blur. He took a half-second to note this before his attention returned to his attacker.

Reinforcements had arrived for the guards, and they were now greatly out numbered. Finch and Havri, having lost their weapons had resorted to fist fighting. Murtagh spun around, assessing their options. Those who could needed to run. Glancing at Tavris, he saw that she had a clear shot at the back door. Running to her, he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door. Once she realized what he was doing, she screamed in protest.

"Let me go! I have to help them! I can't leave them! Murtagh, turn me loose!"

"No! Don't you see? If we don't get away, who will help them? It's for the best."

"Then you go! I am no coward, I stay and fight. I cannot abandon my friends!"

"Tavris, listen to me! If we run now, we can save them later. If you go back, no one will be able to rescue you!"

The anger in his voice frightened her. Not for herself, but for her friends. It was hard to abandon them, but in a way she knew he was right. Turning one last time, she felt the tears stream down her face. Murtagh continued to pull at her arm, and she now fallowed willingly. There was nothing left to do.

**Dras-Leona Prison**

Two figures huddled in a corner of the dark cell. Another two sat a few feet away. The door creaked open, and a figure strode in.

"Take them all" it hissed in an unearthly voice.

They were jerked violently to their feet and drug out of the cell into the dark hallway.

**Ok, so I know I haven't updated in forever, but track tryouts were brutal. On the plus side, I'm now a member of the track team. I should be able to update more often now that I don't have to worry about making the team. Because I received only one review last time, I'm sticking with the shorter chapters. Also, I was disappointed in the number of reviews I've been receiving. ** **Is my writing getting bad, are people bored with me? Gasp! Do ya'll not like me anymore? Oh dear! Please review! The little purple button is calling to you! Answer its call!**


	7. Running away

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing but my own original characters. You can thank my friends for letting me use their personalities to make this better. Love you guys!!**

Tavris was running blindly. She had no idea where Murtagh was taking her, but frankly, she didn't care. All she could think about was how her childhood friends had been betrayed. Abandoned, left to be imprisoned or worse, to die. And it was she who had done this to them. Tears streamed down her face. Her breath came in ragged gasps and there was a painful stitch in her side, but she ran on: never stopping, never caring.

He knew the thoughts that were running through her head. She had abandoned them, left them for dead. _"How many times have I thought the same thing?" _ She wouldn't easily forgive him. Looking over at her, he saw the tears on her cheeks, heard her breath, ragged from crying. Guilt coursed through him. He looked around and saw that the woods had given way to the edge of a valley. Deciding they had fled far enough he came to a stop. Tavris kept running, seemingly oblivious to him.

"Tavris! Tavris stop!"

Nothing. Rolling his eyes, he sprinted after her. He tugged at her arm, but she shook him off. Deciding that the only thing to do was tackle her, he threw his weight against her. Unfortunately, he over estimated her strength and both of them rolled straight towards the edge of a cliff. He flipped so that he would take the most impact, but it still didn't save her from a sound jarring. The gut wrenching effects of free fall over took him before the impact of the hard ground. Murtagh winced as the sharp rocks bit into the skin of his back. He heard her soft gasp when she landed on top of him.

Surprisingly she didn't jump off her immediately. Instead he felt her shake violently. Before he could move she was sobbing uncontrollably. Her small frame wracked with heaving sobs and she murmured in soft, raspy tones. He lifted his head in an attempt to get up, but to no avail. With the pain in his back and her weigh on top of him his efforts proved worthless. Sighing, he let his head drop back to the ground. He cautiously put his arms around her. She instantly jerked away.

"Don't touch me! Just leave me alone." She shouted, right into his ear.

"Fine, fine. Would you get off of me then?"

"Oh." She looked more than a little sheepish. She gently got to her feet and began walking with out even a 'do you need help?' After several failed attempts, much to his dislike Murtagh had to ask for help.

"Umm, Tavris? I can't get up."

"Uh-oh" her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Meaning that _I can't get up_!"

"Sounds like a personal problem to me. Shouldn't have pushed me over a cliff."

"You should have stopped running. If it weren't for me, you'd be half way to the Varden by now!"

"If it weren't for you, I'd be with my friends."

Ouch. That hurt his pride. He'd kept her out of danger and provided a way for them to save her friends and all she did was complain

"Listen here! I've given you a way to save your friends and stay alive in the process, and all you've done is whine about how you should have stayed with them. Maybe I should have left you there. Prison guards don't put up with smart mouths and complainers like you"

**Yes yes, I know this was short. I'm battling with writers block, so bare with me! Also, to whoever complained about my supposed three Mary Sues, don't worry; I'm not a violent person. But it did ruffle me that I have Sues. I don't like Sues, so I'll try my best to make them unsueish. If anyone can think of ways to help me, or has an idea, please feel free to tell me (hint hint, wink wink) as I often say, do you see the purple button? It's still callin'!**


	8. The Ravine

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing but my own original characters. You can thank my friends for letting me use their personalities to make this better. Love you guys!!**

Tavris blinked, hoping that when she opened her eyes, she'd be back in her room at Aisheral, her homeland. Unfortunately her eyes were met with the same scene, the bottom of a narrow ravine, Murtagh on his back still trying to get up. If she were an outsider looking in on this, she would have laughed. Really, how funny was it that she was stuck in a hole with an arrogant, stuck up boy? Against her will, Tavris began to laugh. It was uncontrolled, almost hysterical, wafting from low chuckles to high pitched giggles. She fell down in a heap, oblivious to Murtagh and his questioning stare.

She was crazy, psychotic. Murtagh wondered if maybe she had entered a state of hysteria. She certainly sounded like it, giggling as a two-year old would. Gathering all his strength, he managed to crawl to his knees. Judging from the pain in his side, he had cracked a rib or two. Deciding that he'd had enough of her childish behavior, Murtagh surged to his feet. Stumbling over to her curled up figure; he lightly kicked her in the side.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"We need to get out of here. I've had enough of you acting like a child. Get up and get moving."

"Oh, aren't we bossy?" she asked petulantly, moving to a cross-legged position. She sat looking up at him.

Rolling his eyes Murtagh turned to try and find the best way out. He found the Ravine to be about twenty feet deep, but the sides were almost vertical. There was no way he'd be able to get both of them out tonight. He turned back to Tavris, only to find her trying to climb the wall. He watched her fall at least five times, landing on her back, rear, and side. Only when she almost broke her neck did he intervene.

"Tavris, it's useless. We can't get out, at least not tonight."

"Well, I can still try cant I? "She said as she once again tried to scale the smooth surface of the wall. Rocks and pebbles rained down as her feet scrambled for a grip.

"Ack!" Tavris fell heavily on her rump.

"Ouch. That hurt. Are you going to listen to me now?"

"No."

"Fine."

Murtagh was content to watch her fall until she accepted the fact that she was not getting out. He had to admit though; she came close a few times. Once, she had managed to catch hold of a root and pull herself up, but the roots had pulled free. Then she decided to dig toe holds, but found it was rather hard to dig when she was barely clinging to the side of a crumbly ravine wall. Now she was again nearly to the top. Murtagh sat up, surprised that she had gotten that far. With all of her weight resting on a protruding rock, she gingerly eased into a standing position. The tips of her fingers grasped the top; a sheen of perspiration could be seen glistening on her forehead. Just as she started to pull her weight up, the rock loosened and dropped to the ground, leaving her dangling twenty feet in the air. She let out a shrill scream as the wall began to give.

Tavris dug her fingers deeper into the side. Her breath was coming in sharp gasps, her muscles strained with the effort to keep her body suspended off the side of the cliff. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold her self up. The earth crumbled beneath her and she felt herself fall. She screamed, and then plunged into darkness.

"_Deloi moi iet wyrda!"_

As soon as the words left Tavris's mouth the earth sprung up to from a pile of dirt beneath her. She landed with a sickening thud and sank into the pile. Murtagh ran as fast as he could, ignoring the pain in his side as he rushed towards her. The dirt was soft, and he sank up to his calves in the dark red substance. Falling to his knees, he dug her out and dragged her down the hill. She wasn't breathing.

**Ok, so whats gonna happen to her? And just FYI, she said "Earth change my fate". The purple button still speaks!**


	9. Disapeared!

_The dark, slimy walls of a dungeon surrounded her. The door opened and a tall shape entered. It growled something in a low, ominous tone as it advanced towards her. She tried to back away, but found that she was held by chains attached to the ceiling. ._

"_Where is the son of Morzan?" _

"_The son of who?" _

"_Don't toy with me wench! Where is he?!" _

"_I don't know who the son of Morzan is."_

"_Liar, and for that you will pay."_

_The sting of a whip lashing into her back made her cry out. Over and over it bit into her skin; she felt the blood running down her back. The creature, still not satisfied, raised its huge fist and struck her face. With two more blows to her face and a swift punch in the side, it left the room._

_ ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
_

Tavris tossed with nightmares. At one point she called out for him, screaming for help. Murtagh watched her writhe in pain, but could do nothing to help her. He had tried many a time to wake her, but she was seemingly dead to the world outside her dreams. He watched over her, alone with his thoughts. There was much to think about. How had she known the Ancient Language? She had said that her mother had taught her many different languages, but the ancient one was difficult to master. And how would her mother have known it? These things would have to wait until she woke up. Sighing, he stretched out on the ground and dozed for the rest of the night.

It was Tavris's voice that woke him. He found her struggling to sit up, making quite a ruckus. A string of curses flew from her lips. Grinning, he jumped to his feet, momentarily forgetting his own injuries. As he felt his ribs protest the sudden movement, Murtagh added a few curses of his own to the ones Tavris had sprouted. He slowly made his way towards her. Kneeling at her side, he couldn't help but laugh. She had dirt and mud streaked down her cheeks and tangled in her hair. Wiggling like a grounded fish, she made for a comical sight.

"Well I'm glad you find all this funny. Help me up!"

"No, wait, I need to check you."

"For what!?!?"

"Injuries you idiot."

"I'm fine, so don't worry. Just help me up."

"Ok, if you say so."

He reached down and pulled her to her feet. A funny feeling tickled up his arm and down through his chest. As the tickle subsided, the pain in his ribs did as well. Amazed, Murtagh wondered if Tavris was a healer. He was about to ask her when he noticed her shaking her head.

"Later." Was all she said.

She took a few steps and turned back to grin triumphantly at him. Shrugging, Murtagh fallowed after her. They walked for at least a mile, Tavris keeping up a steady stream of chatter, stopping every now and then to check if the walls were getting smaller.

"So Murtagh."

"So Tavris."

"Wanna race?"

"Are you serious?"

As a response, Tavris took off in an all out sprint. Always ready for a challenge, Murtagh ran after her. He easily caught up and was soon far ahead of her. Looking back, he expected to see her puffing along behind him. Instead he found nothing.

"Tavris?"


	10. Mud fight

Murtagh raced back up the ravine, looking wildly for any sign of Tavris. Suddenly up ahead he saw her leaning against the wall. Breathing a sigh of relief, he slowed his pace and tried to remain calm. He was furious at himself for being attached enough to someone to actually be worried about them, and he was mad at Tavris for scaring him. Walking as calmly as he could Murtagh tried to keep the anger he was feeling out of his voice.

"What happened to you?"

"Murtagh. I fell and I couldn't get back up. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Can you move your legs? Arms, fingers, twist from side to side." She did all of the things he asked, and only a slight pained look crossed her face.

Tavris was trying desperately not to laugh. She could see the gears turning in his head as he tried to figure out her nonexistent injury. With a sudden burst of energy, Tavris jumped up and sprinted past him. She could hear his shout of anger far behind her. It only made her laugh more. Finally, she began to tire and let him catch her. He gave her an icy glare and stalked past her. She rolled her eyes and made a face at his retreating back.

Around noon they finally reached a spot where the ravine walls were small enough to scale. Murtagh went first and Tavris, expecting him to help her up waited at the bottom. When he didn't appear at the edge, she took the hint and climbed up on her own. By that time he was far ahead of her and was walking in a ground eating stride.

"Hey! Murtagh, wait up please!"

No response. He was acting like a child, all because she had pulled a clever trick and beaten him. She called him several more times, always getting no reply. She ran to catch up with him, but was unprepared for the slick mud from the recent rains. She fell hard on her rear and slid straight into Murtagh. With a cry he fell on top of Tavris, nearly squishing the life out of her.

"Ouch, get off of me you big lout!"

"Oh, you stupid, blundering fool! Now we're both covered in mud!"

"I couldn't help it, I slid!"

"Well maybe if you weren't such a klutz!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, klutz."

"Oh, you are going down Murtagh. So down!"

"I'm terrified."

He got up, made a vain attempt to brush off some of the mud, and continued walking. '_Oh no you don't." _

Murtagh came to a sliding halt as a thick gob of mud smacked onto his neck and dropped into his shirt. Spinning around he saw a triumphant Tavris still sitting in the mud. She flashed him a cheeky grin, but it slid off her mouth like the mud he threw slid down her forehead over her nose and dropped to her lap, leaving a dark trail of muck after it. With a yell of challenge she tackled him. They fell to the muddy ground and the battle began. At first they were cautious about touching each other, but soon both were rolling about without concern over the fact that he was a man and she a woman.

They where both laughing hysterically as the mud spread to cover their entire bodies. Tavris wrestled free and got all of two feet before Murtagh caught her ankles and threw her back to the ground. She scrambled madly, throwing mud back onto his face while he tried to keep her feet still. Kicking free, she ran with him in hot pursuit. Tavris fell first and tried desperately to get back to her feet, but was laughing to hard to do anything but thrash about. With a flying leap Murtagh landed beside her and started tickling. She screamed with laughter, threw all her weight against him trying to get him to stop. When she managed to throw a big handful of muck down his shirt, he yelped and jumped up. Dancing around trying to get the cool slime out of his shirt, he gave her a mock glare. She stood with the intention of helping him, but slipped and grabbed at him. Murtagh tried to keep his balance, but the mud and her weight proved to much and they fell hard.

Tavris was shaking with contained laughter and Murtagh, thinking she was hurt, did a quick check over. This bought him close to her face. He looked down and saw her cheeks, flushed with laughter, and perhaps something more, felt himself being drawn into the emerald orbs of her eyes. He gently whipped a gob of dirt from her cheek, as he slowly leaned in.

Their lips met and a sweet kiss that sent Tavris's senses whirling. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He tasted like rain and wind, the kind of wind that blew on a cool, dark day just after a storm. They pulled apart, only to meet again in a second kiss that was just as sweet, but a bit more passionate. When it ended, Murtagh wrapped his arms around her and just lay there, soaking up this moment of tender joy.


	11. Informtion

The prison walls were dark and slimy. Some sort of mold was growing on the ceiling and floor, and occasionally it would ooze a oily substance onto an unsuspecting head. Crouched in the corner were four figures. They sat in a circle, forming a plan.

"If we start here……and then climb up there we should make it" Havri said quietly

"But what about the guards?" Savanaai asked

"I'll take care of them, don't worry." Finch said with a grin.

"Yes, but who will take care of you?" Havri asked sarcastically

"I will."

Everyone looked at Jassamine in amazement.

"What? I can help to, can't I?" she said in a casual tone.

"She is skilled….."

"And if she wants to help Finch, let her"

"Ok, so everyone knows what to do?"

They all nodded in response and settled down to wait for the right time to send their plan into action.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Tavris and Murtagh were shopping around in the city, trying to find out some information. Both were surprised to find that information in the most unlikely of places. They were seated in the corner of a bar called 'Double Aces' waiting to be served. A pretty redhead came sliding up to Murtagh, giving him a sultry look from underneath her thick black lashes. Tavris instantly didn't like her.

"So, what'll it be? A pint, perhaps something stronger? A big, strong man like you needs a bit of refreshment." She said in a light, fluttery tone meant to make a man feel as though he were her only concern. As she spoke, she ran he nails lightly down his chest. Murtagh glanced over at Tavris. She was giving the girl a death glare, but she was paying no attention.

"Excuse me, but might I inquire as to your name?" Tavris said in a low, dangerous tone.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm Coralee. Who wants to know?"

"I do."

"Well excuse me for breathing." Coralee muttered before turning her attention back to Murtagh.

"And what about you? What's your name?"

"I'm Murtagh."

"Murtagh. A handsome name for a handsome man."

Tavris let out an unladylike snort. Coralee arched a perfect eyebrow and gave a challenging look. Tavris was more that happy to take the bait. She jumped up, her knife kissing Coralee's throat. The girl let out a shrill scream, alerting everyone in the room. Murtagh leapt from his seat, grabbed the knife, pushed Tavris back into her seat, and turned to acknowledge the room.

"Can't decide which one I want." He said, giving a tense laugh. The room exploded with laughter, catcalls and shouts of advice. 'The redhead!' 'Nay, the dark one!' Coralee was rubbing her throat, glowering at Tavris from across the table.

"Its people like you they lock up. Their going to hang a couple of prisoners tomorrow for stealing, maybe they'll hang you to."

"What did you say? Who? Who are they going to hang?"

"I don't know. Some person named Havri, and a few others."

Tavris was already out the door, even before Coralee had finished. Murtagh caught up with her quickly, matching her rapid pace.

"I have to find them. I have to get them out." She said without looking at him.

"I know. We'll do our best."

"You'll help me?"

"Of course. You didn't think I'd let you go off by yourself, did you?"

"Thank you Murtagh." She said, looking up at him with shining eyes. He smiled down at her before pressing a light kiss on her lips. Together they walked off in the direction of the Dras-Leona prison.


	12. The Market

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, own nothing but my own original characters. Sorry sorry sorry sorry!!!!!!! Bad author, I should have updated faster! Forgive me?**

As they wove their way through the market place, Tavris had the feeling that they were being watched. She paused to look about her, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Shrugging, she hurried to catch up with Murtagh. The sights and smells of the city nearly overwhelmed her but she drank it all in, relishing the familiar clamor of crowds and vendors shouting their wears.

A spice merchant was pinching out fragrant leaves and powders, occasionally flicking some in the air, making the area around him pungent with the different scents. Silk vendors waved colorful scarves about to the delight of several women and children. Tavris was so wrapped up watching the different vendors that she failed to see the figure trailing behind her.

Murtagh kept a strong hold on her hand, sending tingles up and down her arm and making her feel very loved and cared for. All her life she had been surrounded by adoring friends and family, but this was a different kind of love. This love pierced her very core, turning her into a shy, awkward girl again. She remembered her first case of puppy love, so different from this. Looking over at him, she marveled at how handsome he was. He caught her staring and raised a brow in question. Tavris mentally cursed as a blush swept up her face. She looked away just in time to see a figure go into an alleyway. Instantly cautious, she tugged at Murtagh's arm and led him to the alley. He smiled mischievously

"Well this is nice."

"Oh shut up. I could have sworn I saw someone come in here….."

"Is it possible that you were imagining things?"

"No. I'm sure that there was so-"

A hand clamped over her mouth, cutting off her reply. She was dragged into the deepest corner and set down roughly on a pile of dirty rags. Soon after Murtagh joined her. Four people surrounded them, forming a half circle around them. Just as she was preparing to scream, the first pushed back its hood. Tavris gasped as the other fallowed the motion.

"Savanaai…Jassamine…..where…how?"

**Ok, I no its short, but I'm running on spur of the moment ideas. I'm soooo sorry for not updating in forever, but the computer was freaking out. I've also started another story and was working to get it off to a good start. It's not been very successful. If you really love me, you'll go and review for it. Again, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, but I promise I'll update soon and it'll be a really long chapter. Thank you! **


	13. Eragon

Murtagh couldn't believe his eyes. How in the God's name did they get out? Tavris was still hugging her friends and exclaiming the exact thing on his mind.

"How on earth did you all get out?" Jassamine grinned wickedly.

"We escaped of course. It really wasn't all that hard."

"Yeah" Savanaai said "We'll get into the details later. Right now we have to get out of this city." Havri and Finch, looking out into the market, waved them over.

"Its crowded enough that we can get outside mostly unnoticed." Havri whispered. One at a time they slipped out into the crowd, agreeing to meet just outside one of the lesser used gates. Savanaai and Jassamine took the South exit, Finch and Havri the North. Murtagh and Tavris split up and took the East and West gates.

Everyone but Tavris was standing around the north gate when Murtagh strolled up. He leaned casually against the wall, the picture of ease and uninterested boredom but if you got a bit closer you could see his eyes flicking about the area, checking for anything suspicious. When ten minutes passed with no sign of Tavris, he saw Jassamine looking at him. She inclined her head towards the retreating backs of the rest of the group. He cast one last look in the direction Tavris was supposed to be coming and then fallowed Jassamine.

"What's going on?" he asked, coming up along side her.

"Savanaai says she heard some commotion up there." She said, indicating with a finger towards a stand of trees about half a mile to the west.

"She heard something from up there all the way down here?" Murtagh asked, incredulous.

"Yes. Vanni has better than normal hearing. Just trust her on this one."

Murtagh shrugged, looking down at the scuffs on his boots. His head snapped up at the sound of very feminine screams coming from the trees where they were headed. He saw Jassamine's eyes widen and knew with out having to ask that they were both thinking the same thing. Tavris. He broke into a run, panic beginning to stir in him. Male shouts joined the female ones as he entered the forest and Murtagh quickened his pace even more. He paused to string his bow and knock an arrow. He crept up closer, every inch of him on alert. The trees began to clear and what he saw swept the breath from him. Ra'zac. There were two of them and one was tossing Tavris over top the back of a horse. The other was throwing a deadly looking dagger at a young blonde haired boy. Just as he thought the dagger would kill the boy, an old man leapt in front of him.

The dagger landed with a soft thump. The man fell and the boy screamed. Murtagh waited no longer. He loosed his arrow, and quickly shot several more. The second Ra'zac hissed and gave the boy a hard kick on the side. Murtagh ran screaming into the area, desperate to free Tavris. He shouted her name, and she looked up at him, terror widening her eyes. The Ra'zac jumped atop their mounts and tore off into the forest. Tavris screamed his name. He had to catch them. Suddenly a terrific roar shook the ground, bringing Murtagh to his knees. He looked back over his shoulder and saw a magnificent blue dragon. It was bound with chains, so he must have missed it before. Whipping his head back around, he saw the Ra'zac disappear into the woods.

"Tavris!!" he yelled, his heart sinking.

"Murtagh…." The last syllable barely heard. He closed his eyes, rage, fear and sadness swarming through his body. He surged to his feet and when back to the clearing. Savanaai and Jassamine looked up, first hopeful, then desolate. He saw Savanaai's chin tremble. The dragon was sniffing at the boy, nudging him with its nose. As Murtagh neared, it snapped its massive jaws at him, daring him to come closer.

"We just want to help. Let me get those chains off of you." Savanaai murmured soothingly. To his great surprise the creature let Savanaai and Jassamine remove the chains and ropes the bound its wings to its sides. When they neared the boy however, the dragon snapped at them, baring its large, sharp ivory teeth. It curled up near the old mans body and settled its head on its forefeet, watching them through glittering sapphire eyes. Deciding that there was nothing better to do, Murtagh started a fire and Havri began making their supper. They all ate in silence, morning Tavris's absence. Seemingly exhausted, Havri, Savanaai, and Jassamine went to sleep. Finch stayed awake a while longer. Murtagh noticed that he seemed unable to sit still, constantly twitching or moving about the camp site. He however, sat perfectly still, staring into the flames.

"Hey. Hey! You, Murtagh!" Finch's voice broke through his thoughts. Murtagh looked up slightly annoyed. It was then that he noticed the blonde boy was awake and looking about him in slight puzzlement. Murtagh stood and made his way towards him but was stopped by the dragon. Raising his hands in surrender, he sat back down. He boy seemed to notice him for the first time.

"Who are you? Where's Brom?"

"I am Murtagh. I assume Brom is the old man. I'm sorry." He said, gesturing at the man's still form.

"No, no, no!" he boys cries were anguished. He struggled with his bonds and Murtagh made another move to help him. This time the dragon only looked at him menacingly. He kneeled down and untied the ropes that bound him. He went to the man and felt for a pulse.

"He's still alive!"

"Yes, but I fear he will not be for long."

The boy seemed to think for a minute, looking from the dragon to Brom to Murtagh to Finch and then finally towards the girls.

"I'm Eragon." the boy said, standing and offering a hand, which Murtagh shook.

"This is Finch, and over there asleep are Savanaai, Jassamine and Havri." Eragon nodded and walked to the dragon. Murtagh could see him lips moving as he petted its neck.

"Is this _your _dragon Eragon?"

"Yes, her name is Saphira."

"She's beautiful."

"She and I both thank you. Wasn't there another girl here? I remember her trying to save us…"

Murtagh looked down, struggling with his emotions.

"Yes" he said raggedly "Tavris. The Ra'zac took her."

Eragon laid a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm truly sorry." Murtagh only nodded. So was he.


	14. Galbatorix's expirements

**As I said, this chapter will take place during Eldest. Murtagh is currently being held in Galbatorix's dungeon as punishment for releasing Eragon and Saphira, Eragon and the rest of my characters are with the Varden. Don't worry, Tavris didn't get eaten by the Ra'zac, but she is there in Galbatorix's castle, and she will be there for a long time, and she is there for a reason. Well, here we go! Hold onto your hats kiddies!**

Murtagh hung his head, cursing his master. Struggling with the powerful king was useless and stupid. His oaths were sworn, he now belonged to Galbatorix. What was more, the king thought it extremely funny to taunt him about Tavris. She was somewhere in the palace, but Galbatorix refused to tell him.

"She is being kept busy with my interests." Was all he would say. Murtagh feared that the king had taken her and soiled her. During his free time, he searched for her, but could never find her. The palace was too big and he was only one person. He was sure Galbatorix knew of his searching's and that it only made his 'joke' all the funnier. Murtagh was beginning to fear that he would never find her.

At the moment he was at odds with the king for letting Eragon and his dragon escape. He told Murtagh the he was weak for letting his feelings cloud his better judgment, and then struck him when he found that Murtagh thought it was better for him to have let them go. He still regretted telling his brother of their father so harshly. Eragon was…emotional, though he tried not to show it. Murtagh knew that the news had shaken him greatly, but now he knew and could try and makeup for the wrongs of both their father and, as much as he hated to admit it, himself.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Word was being whispered that all the people who were disappearing were being used in one of the kings' twisted schemes. Murtagh paid little attention to them at first, but then began to suspect this as well when more and more people disappeared. He questioned Galbatorix on this one afternoon when they had finished his lessons.

"Rumor has it that some strange experiment is going on in your private chambers Master."

"Ah, I was wondering when you might ask about that. Come, let me show you something" the king said, beckoning him to fallow. They walked for several miles in silence and Murtagh began to wonder where his Master was leading him. They came to a halt in a large clearing and the king smiled at him.

"This, my dear pupil, is my own project." He said, before turning again and looking to the skies. He raised his hand, palms up, and spoke in the Ancient language. A clap of thunder sounded, then a high-pitched shriek filled the air. The sound of many beating wings came from all directions. Murtagh stared in amazement at the sight above him. Gryphons. The air was filled with gryphons of all different size and color. They shrieked and growled all around him, landing with light thumps on the clearings floor.

"These are my finest creations." Galbatorix said, stroking the grey head of a gryphon near him.

"This where all of those missing people have gone!" Murtagh said, stunned

"Yes, well, it was a small price to pay. These creatures will carry soldiers into battle and be worthy opponents themselves. Now, I can see that a band of rebellious snipes is absent. Murtagh, I want you to take one of these gryphons and find the missing ones. Bring them back here." He said before walking back towards the castle.

Murtagh hated how he had no choice but to obey the king. He walked around, getting a good look at the creatures. The body of a lion, head and wings of an eagle, and the eyes of a human. Awful, mournful eyes, remembering their human days. He selected a gryphon that was a dark brown with dusky blue wings and eyes. He assumed that their eye color was transferred to their wings when they were created.

Although not as high or as fast as rideing Thorn, the flight was enjoyable. Gryphons were nimbler than dragons and they flew with amazing smoothness. Occasionally the creature would let out a loud call, trying to locate its missing comrades. After about an hour, they landed in a large meadow. Soon after, the telltale shadows fell onto the dry grasses. He looked up and saw seven gryphon's preparing to land. Two brown males, one green female, one black male, and three females and a male in various shades of blue made up the group. The males were more muscular and brawny than the lean females. He could tell the different genders due to the lack of a lion's mane on the females.

Once they had landed, they greeted his mount in cheerful chirrups and clicks. Then the black one seemed to notice Murtagh. It screeched and knocked him off the dusky gryphon's back. He rolled, jumped to his feet and began running. The black gryphon leapt into the air and flew out ahead of him, blocking his path. He veered to the left, but the creature jumped in front of him again. Murtagh had the feeling that it was toying with him, a deathly game of cat and mouse. It prepared to pounce, crouched low like a cat. Just as it sprang up, a green-gold blur knocked it out of the air.

The green female attacked the male, digging her claws into its flanks and pecking at his eyes with her gleaming ebony beak. She had the element of surprise and speed with her, but size against her. The male was much lager and more heavily muscled, and he quickly rolled her beneath himself and held her down. Murtagh realized that though no longer in human form, the gryphon's had kept their human manners. The male would not harm the female, and as soon as she was calmer, he let her up. Deciding that Murtagh was no longer worth the trouble, the black gryphon turned back to the rest of the group, leaving him and the green female alone. She turned at advanced on him and Murtagh, thinking that she meant to attack him, backed up. He watched her tilt her head to the side, a very human gesture of confusion.

With a growl, she sprang forward and landed inches from him. He stared into her green eyes and something stirred within him. Those eyes…they were so like Tavris's. As she female stared at him, he let himself believe that it _was _her, that she wasn't locked up somewhere being forced upon by his master. She growled again and reared back, letting out a tremendous roar. '_This is it. I'm going to die here.' _Murtagh thought as the gryphon lunged at him. he closed his eyes and prepared to cross over to the next life…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Ok, I just want to take a moment to be sure everyone knows what's going on. Murtagh is about to be eaten by a green gryphon that Galbatorix has created using people and some very nasty spells. Got that? Ok, back to the story!**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

And was nearly knocked over, due to the fact that the gryphon was not eating him, but rubbing her head furiously against his chest, purring and mewling happily. Her rough cat's tongue, surprising because she had the head of a falcon, licked his cheek in a frenzy of excitement.

"What the hell!?!?" he said wonderingly as he tentatively stroked her head. She drew back again and looked into his eyes almost pleadingly. Suddenly it all made sense. Galbatorix had turned Tavris into a gryphon. It was the only explanation for this strange behavior and the kings laughing remarks about how she was 'Nearer than you know' and his secretive disappearances. '_Only one way to find out'_ he thought. Holding the gryphon's face in his hands, he looked deep into her eyes.

"Tavris?" he whispered.

For a moment nothing happened. She looked at him for a long moment, then nodded her head.

**Haha! I was just playing with you all earlier. I wouldn't let Tavris eat Murtagh. That would be weird. I know it was mean of me, but its fun to be bad sometimes. Any-how, big thank-yous to everyone who reviewed. Your my heros! An extra special thanks to Adi Sagestar. You came up with the idea to have a creature that was just as good as a dragon and i instantly thought "gryphon", so indirectly, you inspired this chapter! **

**Thank-you!!!! **


	15. Together Apart

Since the day he and Tavris had been reunited Murtagh had spent endless hours with her and the other gryphons. Sometimes they went flying, and other times they just sat in the warm summer sunlight together. He could tell that it irked Tavris immensely that she couldn't speak but they had figured out a basic communication. Two short cries meant 'yes' and one long one meant 'no'. A high pitched screech was excited but a low one was angry or upset; he was generally greeted excitedly and dismissed in an upset tone. Murtagh's personal favorite was when she made a low whistling sound. That meant she was happy. On one particular day they were beneath their favorite gnarled old oak tree watching the clouds puff across a perfectly blue sky. The roots of this tree rose slightly aboveground and then dipped back into the rich black soil and made nice little seats if one were to choose to have a meal there. That was exactly what the two of them were doing, Tavris sprawled out on her belly eating a rabbit she had caught and Murtagh perched on a particularly large root beside her with half a loaf of bread, some cheese, and a skin full of spring water. They had been eating in contented silence when Murtagh suddenly asked-

"Do you know when we will have to face Eragon and the Varden again?"

Tavris cried twice for 'yes'.

"When?"

She made nine marks in the dirt with her talons.

"Nine months?"

One long cry.

"Nine weeks?"

Another long cry.

"Nine…nine days?!?"

At this she responded with two low short cries, hanging her head as she did so.

"Nine days, but that's...That's not possible. Galbatorix can't possibly have enough troops to attack them now. How does he think he'll manage that and how do you know this before I do?"

She shook her head violently and growled. She seemed very frustrated, getting to her feet and pacing before him. As she was doing this Murtagh looked up at the amber colored sky.

"Look Tavris, see how the reds and oranges fade into purple and pink?" Tavris glanced up, and then continued with her pacing. Murtagh shrugged and looked back up. The first stars were just beginning to twinkle in the eastern sky. They were like tiny diamonds on deep blue silk and he felt so small compared to them. Suddenly he realized that stars meant night and night meant he should have been back at the castle long ago. He leapt to his feet and said

"I'll come back tomorrow, I promise!" as he ran back. Tavris called a brief goodbye, still pacing.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

The next day Murtagh went out to the field as soon as his lessons were done. Tavris was waiting under their tree he could have sworn she looked smug as she called her greeting. She waited till he got there and then began to slowly, painstakingly scratch the dirt. He looked to see what she was doing and saw that she had written messily in the dirt the words 'me others fly fight.'

"Why couldn't you have learned to do that before?" he said sarcastically. She snorted angrily at him and scratched out 'rude'. He chuckled to himself but then grew serious as her words sank in.

"He's sending you to fight the Varden? Eragon and Saphira will tear you apart!"

She wrote 'try, not afraid'.

"Oh Tavris, you should be. Eragon has no way of knowing who you are. He'll kill you, just like he'll kill the others. You can't go, I refuse to let you."

Tavris stared at him for a long moment and he could see the anger in her eyes. Her entire body trembled. She whirled around and jumped into the air. Murtagh ran after her, shouting for her to come back but if she heard him she made no sign but kept flying higher and higher, heading to the south.

He came back every day but she was never there. After a week of this he was starting to lose hope that he would see her before Galbatorix sent her away. On the eighth day when he came to the tree he found a message scratched in the dirt.

'Murtagh have to leave sorry couldn't say goodbye will see you soon '

He felt happy because she had written but then an overwhelming feeling of worry swept through him. As he thought about her trying to fight against Eragon he realized that if there was any way possible, she would find a way to turn the tables on Galbatorix and help the Varden. With this revelation still fresh in his mind he returned to his rooms to study. Three days later he was on his way to the Burning Plains yet again to make what would possibly be the final battle between the Varden and Galbatorix.

**Hello! Oh, it's so good to be writing again! I'm sorry for the incredibly long wait and I know you all are getting impatient with me. I'm sorry to say that this story will be ending shortly but don't worry; there will be new things for you to review on once it's finished. I'm planning a massive editing for the beginning and most of the middle. I went back and read it and my very own Mary Sue slapped me in the face! So, I'll be editing and adding things as well to make it longer. This ending has been in my head from the start and so I feel the need to go ahead and write it before I fix anything. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and advise! **

**L.M. **


	16. Chapter 16

Oh wow! I haven't even thought of this story in a long time, much less worked on it! I apologize for not sticking to my work and updating regularly. I've been busy with my other penname and have just filled out a beta profile as well. As I said before, I have the ending of this all planned out. However, I want to go back and basically redo the entire thing before I post the ending. I will warn you that it may take a long time. I can't devote my entire life to this as I could before. So, look for updates and changes and keep a weather eye open…the ending is drawing nearer every day.

With my love and thanks,

Mystique


End file.
